Mente Primitiva
by BurnLikeAnAnimal
Summary: Naruto recebe uma carta anônima de uma admiradora secreta. Quem poderia ser?


Naruto não sabia o que estava prestes a acontecer. Ele tinha sido chamado para um parque da Folha para um encontro à noite através de um bilhete não-assinado, mas o cheiro de perfume lhe deixou a impressão de que era uma legitima mensagem de uma mulher.

Ele caminhou até o parque na hora marcada, e para a sua surpresa a Hinata Hyuuga era a única pessoa no ponto indicado, aparentemente também esperando por alguém.

Ela estava de pé. Ela se virou para ele, sentindo suua chegada depois de ouvir seus passos, se assustando um pouco no começo, mas então sorriu quando viu que Naruto era quem estava ali. Mas Naruto permanecia confuso.

Hinata não acreditou que uma tática tao simples podia ter funcionado, e era tudo graças a Shino. Ele havia ouvido ela suspirar o nome de Naruto durante uma noite de descanso no meio de uma missão e a confrontou quando acordada sobre suas emoções por Naruto. Surpreendentemente, depois que Hinata lhe disse que amava Naruto, mas não conseguia se confessar para ele, ele procurou aconselhar Hinata e assegurou a ela que Naruto deveria imediatamente aceitá-la, embora Shino tivesse mentido sobre as razões sobre isso.

Ele tinha falado sobre bondade e beleza para Hinata, mas Shino enxergou a personalidade primitiva e infantil de Naruto e viu que ele aceitaria Hinata facilmente pelo seus obscenamente grande peitos e pela carência emocional dele mesmo, alguém que cresceu sem pais e foi rejeitado por Sakura em cada ocasião que ele ousou tentar avançar sobre ela. Hinata seria um salva-vidas no oceano de concreto liquido.

E então ele deu a ideia da carta anônima para marcar um encontro num parque escuro e isolado, desde que ele tinha certeza que Naruto acabaria engajando em atividades obscenas quase imediatamente, provavelmente envolvendo beijar Hinata e...evoluir dali, sem entender os básicos da etiqueta como o bruto que ele era.

E sem uma fonte de luz forte ou outras pessoas para intimidar Hinata em resistir, eles poderiam logo consumar seus sentimentos. Mas Shino honestamente não se importava muito com a afeição de Hinata por Naruto.

Ele só esperava que, se ela engajasse num relacionamento monogâmico com ele, ele não teria mais que lidar com suspiros e ansiedades sobre o nada, ou o que ele pensava ser o nada at agora.

Ele estava parcialmente certo sobre isso.

"Eu te amo!" disse Hinata.

Naruto ficou confuso.

"Ahn?"

"Eu te amo Naruto...Eu esperei tanto tempo, desde que éramos crianças..."

Ela caminhou mais alguns passos em direção a ele. "Naruto, voc ...você me ama de volta?" disse ela, tocando o peito dele, quase se sentindo num sonho.

Naruto a primeiro sentiu surpresa.

Nunca ele podia ter visto, com sua mente primitiva, que todo aquele nervosismo e timidez de Hinata podia ser gerado de alguma queda secreta por ele.

Ele pensava que ela era assim em torno de todos, que era parcialmente verdade. Então veio a ele a imagem de Sakura, e em seus olhos Hinata era uma própria reflexão sua. Alguém que procurou alguém que nunca retribuiu seus sentimentos.

Então subitamente lhe subiu a cabeça uma ira descomunal. Por quantos anos Hinata poderia ter lhe dito isso? Por quantos anos a constante dor que Sakura havia lhe dado podia ter sido curada por um simples anestésico? O quanto havia ele arriscado tudo para resgatar Sasuke por Sakura...Sua própria vida foi arriscada em batalha...Hinata tinha assistido a tudo isso e nunca tinha ousado falar nada?

Naruto rangeu os dentes com raiva, a fúria tomando controle de seus músculos e sangue. Ele olhou para Hinata com raiva, e viu um saco de areia.

O primeiro soco foi direto para o estômago, fazendo Hinata vomitar o jantar inteiro sobre o braço de Naruto. "Puta!"

O segundo soco foi sobre a testa abaixada dela, fazendo ela se levantar tonta."Cadela!"

O terceiro foi na bochecha, fazendo ela dar alguns passos para o lado, tonta. "Vadia!"

Usando os dois braços, Naruto partiu as roupas de Hinata em pedaços, e aqueles peitos gigantes pularam na sua visão, fazendo Naruto parar, mesmerizado por aqueles gigantes melões de carne. Luxúria e raiva se misturaram, e Naruto empurrou Hinata no chão, chorando, humilhada e espancada, sem nem sequer entender as razões por isso.

"Naru-ru-ru-ruto..." disse ela, choramingando.

Com o monstro dentro de suas calças implorando por libertação, Naruto tirou todas as suas roupas, as jogou para longe e prosseguiu para estuprar Hinata.

"Naruto, por..." Essa sentença nunca foi completada desde que Naruto enfiou seu pênis completamente dentro da boca de Hinata, batendo na costa das garganta dela e a fazendo vomitar um pouco mais.

"GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU"

Naruto selvagemente fornicou com a boca de Hinata,perdido loucamente em sua loucura na medida que o chakra vermelho da Nove Caudas começaava a ser liberado e tomar o seu corpo.

"GLAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" gritou Hinata desesperada, dando este último grito quando Naruto gozou em sua garganta.

Ainda nem sequer perto de ter sua luxuria e raiva satisfeita, Naruto agarrou Hinata pelas pernas para abri-las, e violentamente enfiou seu pênis na vagina de Hinata, fazendo ela sangrar violentamente, agarrou um dos seus peitos com as mãos e brutalmente mordeu o outro, fazendo-o sangrar.

Uma violenta copulação se seguiu, com Hinata gemendo em dor enquanto ela sangrava e Naruto salivava como um louco, mais lembrando um cão violento que um ser humano.

O chakra vermelho da Nova Caudas logo tomou conta de Naruto, e logo Hinata se viu sendo estuprada por uma raposa humanoide demoníaca com quatro cuadas. Para piorar a situação, a capa de chakra cobrindo o pênis de Naruto queimava e envenenava as paredes da vagina de Hinata, aumentando sua agonia.

E logo a fera não se contentou em morder mais. Hinata podia sentir seu peito direito sendo mastigado e, em um único movimento, a fera cortou suas mamas fora do peito, fazendo Hinata gritar em dor ao mesmo tempo que sangue voava para todo o lado. A fera então colocou sua outra mão, até então livre na cara de Hinata, para fazê-la parar de gritar, e o rosto da menina começou a queimar.

Se Hinata vivesse, ela viveria completamente desfigurada, mas ela não viria a sobreviver. As caudas da fera subiram para sete rapidamente, e o membro de Naruto se expandiu para níveis titânicos. Logo a vagina e o útero de Hinata ficaram apertados demais para ele, e todo o sistema reprodutivo de Hinata tremia cada vez que aquela abominação se mexia. Então Naruto gozou.

Seu esperma era vermelho-negro e corrosivamente ácido, e foi liberado em grandes torrentes. O tronco de Hinata foi derretida de dentro para fora, começaando pelo intestino e acabando no coração. Sem nada mais para penetrar, a fera se levantou e esmagou a cabeça queimada de Hinata. Agora ela não era mais nada que tripas,membros e sangue. A fera olhou para lua e uivou, numa mistura de raiva e melancolia, e correu para a vila, pronta para iniciar outro desastre.


End file.
